The Warriors Talkshow!
by Icepool of RiverClan
Summary: Hello! Icepool of RiverClan here, and with the republish of the Warriors Talkshow *jazzhands*. Turn your tuner on, and listen to the gossip of the most well known cats of the Clans! You can even ask for certain cats to be on the show, and later you can submit your OCs as well! Isn't the EXCITING?
1. Intro!

**Hello, my fellow Warrior lovers! I have to redo my Warrior Talkshow because I think it got deleted. I mean, when I try to recover it, the website said that there were no files to recover. So yeah...**

**Anyway, please read this. I'm going to post all the chapters that I did in the 1st one into here, so it'll be like the one before. Kapeesh? And those who reviewed and followed AND hearted in my other story, thank you SO much. I really appreciate it. Now, stop with the talking and LET'S GO! **

**This is the story part of the chapter:**

"Amberkit, come back in the den." Dawnwhisper meowed.

"But I want to explore the camp!" Amberkit protested.

"You can when you're a bit older. Now come in, I have some milk for you." Dawnwhisper said kindly.

Amberkit huffed, then went back inside the den. She curled up against her mother.

**Sorry if that was weird, too short, or anything else.**


	2. Chapter 1: Interview on Firestar

**Hi! So this is my first ever piece about a talkshow! I tried to make it funny… So I hope it is! Anyway, please read on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or any of the Warrior cats here. Just my OCs, Icepool, Silverfang, and Snakefang.**

Icepool: Hello! My name is Icepool, and I am one of your hosts for The Warriors Talkshow, or TWT for short.

Silverfang: *whines* Why can't I say that?

Icepool: *grits fangs* Because I am the one in charge of this show. Now say your line.

Silverfang: *sighs* Fine. Today our guest is… Firestar!

A fire red cat walks in, and waves his paw. The applause sign blinks on and off.

Firestar: Well, hello there! What is this place anyway? I thought this was a pizza place.

Icepool: It is, it is. You'll get pizza after.

Firestar: Yay!

Icepool: Anyway, welcome Firestar! Please take a seat in our very comfy red chair! *motions to chair*

Firestar pads over to chair, and takes a seat.

Firestar: So why am I here? Why do you need me?

Silverfang: Good question.

Icepool: I'm just going to ask you a few questions about your *drumroll* love life!

Silverfang: This is going to be SO fun.

Firestar: Oh gawd.

Icepool: First question! Who do you like better, Sandstorm or Spottedleaf? Don't worry, we barred the doors.

Silverfang: About that…

Icepool and Firstar didn't seem to hear that.

Firestar: I don't really want to choose favorites, but I like-

Sandstorm and Spottedleaf burst through the doors.

Sandstorm: You better say me, Firestar.

Spottedleaf: It's okay Firestar, I'll put no pressure on you to say who you like better BECAUSE I AM MUCH NICER THAN THAT SHE-DEVIL!

Sandstorm: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! Firestar, you had kits with me!

Spottedleaf: You loved me more than HER, and you know it. Besides, that she-cat has the worst manners, pelt, and looks I have EVER seen.

Sandstorm: Oh, you did NOT just go there sista!

The two she-cats ran at each other, and pelts were shredded, teeth were gnawing on collars, etc.

Silverfang: *looks at cameraman Snakefang* Are you getting this?

Snakefang: Maybe?

Icepool was trying to pull Spottedleaf away from Sandstorm.

Icepool: Guys, snap OUT OF IT!

Firestar slowly backed out of the studio.

Sandstorm: Oh no, Firestar! You are staying RIGHT HERE!

Sandstorm lunged at Firestar.

Spottedleaf looked around, and saw Snakefang trying to escape with his camera.

Spottedleaf: DID YOU GET THAT ON CAMERA?

Spottedleaf leaped, and caught Snakefang's tail.

Spottedleaf: Now, to get rid of the evidence!

* * *

Icepool: If you are wondering how we got that footage back, thank Greystripe. He knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows his sister-in-law, who's littermate knows a she-cat, who knows a guys that can get your cameras to work again!

Silverfang: Okay, thanks for watching TWT! Watch us again, and hopefully not that many cats will go to the hospital/medicine cat den again!

**Okay. That was pretty decent, am I right? I wonder who Firestar likes better… But I guess we will never know! Please comment your thoughts, and please follow this! Oh, and you can suggest the next guest/guests for the next show. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Interview on Mistystar

**Hello! Next chapter, here we go! Before we start, I just want to shout-out to Spottedfire613 for being the first reviewer AND for making my day with that very special comment! **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, don't own Warriors, or any of the cats featured in this story. Just my OCs, Icepool, Silverfang, and Snakefang.**

Icepool: Welcome to TWT! I am your host, Icepool-

Silverfang: Hold on. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Icepool: I am ONE of your hosts, Icepool-

Silverfang: Thank you very MUCH.

Icepool: Whatever.

Silverfang: Today we have a very special guest.

Icepool: And that cat is…

Both: MISTYSTAR!

_A grey/blue cat walks in elegantly, and bows her head to the camera. The applause sign is blinking on and off._

Mistystar: Why hello there!

Icepool: Hello, Mistystar! Sit down in our very comfy blue chair *points to chair*. Also, how's the Clan going?

Mistystar: Doing just great, thank you. The fish is very plentiful, and-

Snakefang: AHEM. There is a show that needs to be done. Can we get going? My coffee break is soon.

Icepool: What's coffee?

_Everycat is silent._

Silverfang: Alrighty, let's get started with the questions! First up, how did it feel when you realized that Bluestar was your *drumroll* mother?

Mistystar: I was very *clears throat* surprised. I always thought that Graypool was my mother. I mean, I looked like her.

Icepool: Mmhmm. *scribbles something down on her notepad*. I bet that Stonefur felt like that too.

Mistystar: I bet h-he did. *randomly bursts into tears* WHY DID YOU KILL STONEFUR?

_Silverfang and Icepool get up from their seats, and pat Mistystar's back._

Icepool: I-I'm sorry for what I said.

Silverfang: She is VERY sorry.

Icepool: But I bet Stonefur is VERY happy up in StarClan. I think he has all the fish he could ever eat!

Silverfang: Yeah. But just remember that he's watching over you. Making sure his littermate can get the best life she could ever have.

Icepool: Do you need a tissue?

Mistystar: *inhales deeply through her nose so that she wouldn't need a tissue* I think I would be alright.

Silverfang: Okay then. If you need anything, just tell us.

Icepool: Erm, okay everybody. I think Mistystar has some feeling that she needs not national television to see, so that is the end of our show! Tune in next time!

**Okay, that was a little bit sad. Maybe. But I will make the next one SO funny, you'll burst into tears (hopefully: that's the plan)! Please review and 3! **


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Reunion

**Hello again! Icepool of RiverClan here, and with a more hilarious chapter than the 'Interview with Firestar!' Before I start, I have ANOTHER shout-out to BigSmileyFace and Spottedflower for making my day with their comments. There may be few, but I love your comments! Keep rolling them in!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own Warriors, or any of the Warrior Cats in my fan fiction. Just my OCs, Icepool, Silverfang, Snakefang, and Thorntail.**

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short. Well, honestly all the chapters are short. Promise that I'll make this one longer. Also, I REALLY need to stop using also, and saying sorry all the time. Sor- wait, DON'T TYPE IT!**

Icepool: Hello everycat, or everyone as the Twolegs call it. I'm Icepool one of the hosts of-

Silverfang: Icepool, we have aired 2 shows already. Everyone is bound to know our names already,

Icepool: *blushes* Oh yeah, right. I was just trying to make it more, what is that word, professional.

Silverfang: Mmhmm. Alright. Today we have a very special guest, and that cat is-

Icepool: SILVERSTREAM!

Silverfang: Wait, what? First of all, I thought that she was visiting Graystripe. Or is she? I dunno. Second of all, the script says that the guest is… oh wait, there's no script.

Icepool: Well, Silverstream graciously removed some spa treatments to give us her precious time.

Silverfang: Hmm… I suppose that's a good enough reason.

_Suddenly, a beautiful silver-pelted cat walked from the doors. She waved her paw around gracefully. Again, the applause sign blinked on and off. I mean, of course it does. It's another guest!_

Silverstream: Hello! Oh, Silverfang! What a surprise! How are you?

_Silverstream pads onto the stage and give Silverfang a big bear hug._

Silverfang: *chokes* Can't *choke* breathe *choke*.

_Silverstream releases Silverfang from her 'deadly' grasp._

Silverstream: Oh, sorry.

Icepool: So… Um, Silverstream, how nice it was for you to visit us-

Silverstream: You made me do this interview.

_Everycat made awkward faces at eachother._

Icepool: Sure. Anyway, sit down in your very special, and comfy, blue chair. *points to chair*

Silverstream: Why thank you. *takes a seat*

Silverfang: So, first thing's first! Let us start-

Icepool: Um, let's do the questions later. I want to have a good explanation why you she-cats know eachother.

Silverfang: *whispers to Silverstream* Please don't say it. This is on national television.

_But Silverstream didn't seem to hear that, because…_

Silverstream: Didn't Silverfang tell you? I was her kit-sitter!

_Icepool had a face that looked like she was holding her breath._

Icepool: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, sorry. I just couldn't hold it in. You, the 'tough and almighty' Silverfang, had a kit-sitter? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Silverfang looked like that she was irritated. And she was._

_5 MINUTES LATER…_

Icepool: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, ha, I'm , ha, done!

Silverstream: What was so funny about that, hmm?

Icepool: It's just that Silverfang is ALWAYS boasting about being so strong, and independent, yet when she had a KIT-SITTER!

Silverfang: *pouts* I was only a kit. And it's not like you don't boast about being _so _funny.

Icepool: Well, it's because I am.

Silverfang and Silverstream: *tilts heads* Really?

Icepool: *narrows eyes* Did you just say that I'm not fu-

Silverstream: Can we speed this up a little bit please? I have some stuff I need to do.

Icepool: Um, of course. Okay, bring in, "THE GRAY"!

Silverfang: The Gray? Really? That's the best you can come up with.

Icepool: What do you have?

Silverfang: Hmm… Let's see. "The Stripe", "The Betrayer", "The-

Icepool: *pouts* Now you said too much! *turns to Silverstream* You heard _nothing_.

Silverstream: Okay then.

_Out of the blue, a grey cat was thrown onto stage. He tossed his head back, and then…_

Silverstream: Graystripe?

Graystripe: Silverstream?

Silverstream: Oh Graystripe, I missed you SO much!

_The beautiful she-cat ran to Graystripe, giving him her specialty- a bear hug._

Graystripe: Omph. I *choke* can't *choke* breathe.

Icepool: *yells loudly* Thanks Thorntail!

Thorntail: *yells back from behind the doors* No need for thanks. I like throwing cats!

_Silverstream almost immediately let go._

Silverstream: Oh, sorry dear.

Graystripe: *shrugs shoulders* No biggie. Oh, and Silverstream.

Silverstream: Yes?

Graystripe: Well, I sorta have a new ma-

Icepool: Graystripe. Please sit down in your comfy red chair. *points to chair*

Graystripe: Of course. *pads over and sits in chair*

Silverstream: Now, what was it you were going to say?

Graystripe: *mumbles* I have a new ma-

Silverstream: Speak up. I can't hear you.

Graystripe: Of course. *clears throat* I have a new ma-

Silverstream: Before you say your news, I want to see if your claws are trimmed.

Graystripe: What? Oh fine, let's just get this over with

_Graystripe holds out his paw, and extends his claws. Silverstream shifts over in her chair to get a better look. She closely examines his claws._

Silverfang: *whispers to Icepool* This is the strangest ritual I have ever seen.

Icepool: *nods in agreement* I mean, who does this? Why would you want to check to see if your claws are trimmed?

Silverfang: *sighs* Well, apparently Silverstream likes to do this kind of stuff.

Silverstream: *sighs* Dear, your claws are horrible. Do you want to come to the spa with me later?

Graystripe: *voice has a tinge of annoyance to it* No. Don't you see I've been in some battles recently?

Silverstream: *with a tint of flirt to her voice* Oh, sorry. I haven't realized that.

Graystripe: *sighs* Well, I suppose your apology is accepted.

Silverstream: And you were saying?

Graystripe: Oh yes. I have a new ma-

_The doors dramatically open. An agitated looking cat is standing, breathing heavily._

?: Get away from my mate, you foxdung.

Graystripe: STOP INTERUPPTING ME!

Silverstream: I don't know what your deal is, sista, but Graystripe is MY mate.

Graystripe: *sighs heavily* Millie, please get out of the studio.

Millie: And why should I?

Silverstream: Millie? Who in Silverpelt is MILLIE?

Silverfang: *raises voice* THORNTAIL! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US FROM THESE KIND OF SCENERIOS! WE TOLD YOU, DON'T LET CATS IN THE STUDIO!

Thorntail: *yells back* WELL, THAT VERY HOW SHE-CAT FLIRTED WITH ME, AND THEN I FELL INTO THE TRAP AND LET HER ATTACK ME!

Graystripe: Wait, what? MILLIE, YOU FLIRTED WITH THE SECURITY CAT?

Millie: *surprised* Well, I had to get in SOMEHOW.

Silverstream: Graystripe, YOU CHEATED ON ME!

Graystripe: You were dead. I still loved you, but Millie helped me get back to my Clan and does so many things for me. (But don't get me wrong: I love Silver x Gray) Although…

Silverstream: *bitterly* But our love was eternal! You went back against the code a mated with me! I died for the lives of our kits, and you still took another mate. (Good point though, Silverstream)

Mille: Are you going to listen to that devil? You had kits with me too!

Graystripe: But you are a terrible mother. You always like Brairlight now, and not Bumblestripe or Blossomfall.

Millie: *narrows eyes* That is NOT true. Briarlight had a serious accident, Graystripe. And how DARE you accuse me of being a bad mother. You aren't a she-cat.

_Millie leaped on Graystripe, and started clawing his pelt._

Silverstream: Graystripe!

_Silverstream jumped onto Millie, and started ripping pieces of her pelt off._

Icepool: I am not going to be involved in this scenario again.

_Icepool, Silverfang, Snakefang, and Thorntail silently snuck out through the backdoor._

_Silverfang: *whispers* I didn't know we had a backdoor! Now I can get my donuts without looking fat while bringing them in on breaks!  
Icepool: *whispers back* I didn't need to know that… Oh well. *turns to face camera* Thanks for tuning in. Hope to see you next time on-_

_All: *whispers loudly* THE WARRIORS TALKSHOW!_

**Okay, this chapter was a**_** little **_**dramatic. But that's okay, because drama in this fan fiction, is kinda humorous. Anyways, was this long enough for you? This is almost 5 whole pages on Word. I have to say, good job *pat on the back*. Was this funny enough? Hope *so. *So tune in next time! Review, follow and fav this please!**

***I really have to find synonyms for so!**

****A/N: I might be slow on updates, ***so maybe sometimes I'll do one chapter per few days or week. I dunno. I'll sort it out.**

*****Crud, I said so again.**


End file.
